True Feelings
by Daydream-Thief
Summary: Sora is straigh but what happends when he is stuck with Riku at a all boy borading school in the same room? and kairi will do anything to get Riku. SoraRiku,RoxasAxel Rated M for later Chap's
1. Chap 1 Time for school

(Disclaimer I don't own kingdom hearts at all and never will sadly...)

(A/N hehehe well yer its just for fun and it's a yaoi SoraxRiku and through half way through chap 2 or whenever it will be RoxasxAxel

If Don't you do not like yaoi then do not read or flame!!!!)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter one: Time for School

A brunette boy was sitting on his bed gazing at the ceiling, wondering when it would be 6am on his alarm clock so he didn't have to be so bored, _if it was 6 already I would be walking down to the classes instead of been stuck in this stinky cabin all summer holiday, even though school isn't as fun least I'm doing something_, he thought.

The boy rolled onto his stomach, and then got a book out to read "I've read this stupid book 10 freaking times!" Sora thought out loud "You would think it would drive a person insane, I've memorized the bloody book next I'll be acting it" he sighed.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

He threw his book away and jumped up and down on his bed "THANK GOD FOR THAT!!!" Sora kissed the annoying alarm clock and turned it off and pounced to the shower.

"Lalalalala, lalalalala school is starting lalalalala I'm not bored lalala" Sora sung in the shower, he quickly dried himself and jumped in his uniform.

"This Boarding school suck's but it isn't boring, o dear I'm starting to love school" A really big shiver went up is spine making the hairs on his back stand he shock it out and skipped down the hall way to the meeting hall.

Mean while

"You're going to be late if you don't get your ass down here right this instant!" a woman yelled from down the stares.

"Yes I know, but I have to pack first Aunt Kat!" A silver headed boy yelled back at the woman while packing something's in his suit case _god that woman is annoying, maybe I could plot her death o wait no she would properly somehow find her way back and haunt me. _He thought with a cold shiver running down his spine, he walked down the stair case and put his suit case on the table

"Get that off the table you stupid child" the Lady pushed the case off and pointed out the tall boy who was very angel like but had darker skin and his body is very handsome and god like.

"Well I'll see you later Aunt Kat" He leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank god you're leaving it's about time" She said kissing him on his smooth cheek

"Bye aunty Kat" He picked his suit case up waved and left in a taxi,

She stood there waving to the young boy and then wiped a tear from her cheek,

"You were a handful from the age 4, since your father and mother died I looked after you, be a good boy." she smiled and shut the door.

A surprising knock was at her door.

"Hello?" she asked not knowing who it could be.

"Hello, has Riku left yet?" A red cherry haired girl stopped to catch some air and stood up straight hoping for him to be here.

"Yes sorry but you just missed him Kairi." She looked at the teen who was shocked.

"At least he could have said bye to me." She said sadly

Back at the Boarding School

"Sora, Sora, SORA!!" A sandy blonde headed boy waved rapidly.

The young teen looked over his shoulder to find one of his best mates.

"O g'day Roxas" Sora smiled cheerfully watching the boy gasp

"Why are you so happy its school?" The boy looked at Sora puzzled.

"Man you don't know how much it means for me to go to school seriously I couldn't go home cause they were out, so I had to stay at the school all summer holidays" He sighed.

"Ahhh now I get it I thought you were going insane" Roxas chuckled.

"I was, I read a book I found ten freaking times" he shock his head.

"Hey guys wait for me" A voice yelled.

The two small boys looked over their shoulders and saw axel running up, they stopped and turned for him to catch up. Axel stoped and placed his arms around the two smaller teens and sighed.

"Man I thought I was never going to catch up, so how were the holidays?" The older teen asked.

Sora lowered his head "Don't get me started"

Roxas and axel laughed and walked off with Sora telling them about how you can go insane just looking at the ceiling and how many things you can find up there.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Every one gathered in the hall and then after the speech of all boys boarding school's rules, everyone gathered the notice board that had the classes on it.

"Hey Sora do you know what class your in for English yet?" Roxas tried reaching through the crowed to Sora.

"I'm in Block A classroom 4, What are you in?" Sora said trying to read over the taller people.

"I don't know yet, wait I'm in the same one o wait I'm in classroom 2" he said with his arm rubbing the back of his head.

"All well where's Axel?? Have you seen him?" the brunette searched around.

"Nah not after he saw that hot dude he said he was going to talk to him." Roxas looked at the ground and then quickly smiled at Sora.

"You haven't told him that you like him yet, aww come on Roxas you have to one day!" he took hold of the teen's wrist and pulled him out of the crowed to search for Axel.

"Hello there do you need help hottie??" Axel said to the new kid.

"Um I need to get to this dormitory room, do you know where this is?" The angel looking boy asked.

"Aww your not in my room that sucks well you're a few rooms from mine mines the same floor just room 2, yeah I know where it is I'll take you there" The disappointed boy said.

"Thankyou" the new teen said followed the boy to the dormitory.

"I found him Roxas his walking with a new kid over there" The teen pointed to the two guys walking to the boy's dormitory.

"Axel, Axel!" they both yelled out "AXEL!!" they got the older boy's attention and the stranger.

"Aww Axel, were you scaring the new be??" Sora raised and eye brow and crossed his arms.

"Surprisingly not like you did last year." He said grinning.

"That's not funny I didn't mean to go mental on the kid but he was a annoying" he pouted, with the Axel and Roxas laughing.

"This is err……."The tree teens turned to the stranger and looked out him blankly.

"I am Riku, and I would like to get to my room thankyou!" he said rudely.

The three looked out each other and look at Axel "What's his room number??" the two younger ones asked Axel.

"Um well floor 3 and room 5……" he looked at Sora and then looked back down kind of chuckling.

Sora paused "My…….MY R-----" Axel covered Sora's moth to make sure the silver haired boy didn't hear him.

"Sora" he glared.

They walked him to the room and Sora, Axel, and Roxas had to run off to their first class, leaving Riku in the room.

Sigh "what a day" the tall boy UN packed and then plopped on his bed looking up.

"What the……" he got up and looked at his bed and saw a book, he threw the book across the room to the other bed that was next to a small window that had dark blue silk curtains.

"Well off to second class I've already missed first class" He left and locked the room up and left to the office to get his uniform and timetable.

#RING, RING, RING, RING#

"O finally maths is over" Sora stretched out yawning also pushing his hand in Roxa's face

"C'mon Sora do you have to hurt me" The teen rubbed his face glaring at Sora.

They turned to the silver hair boy who was standing in the door way looking around.

"Hopefully he is lost!" Sora said childish

"Aww his not that bad Sora maybe you'll end up liking him" he nudge Sora and gave him a wink.

Everyone sat down and of cores Riku was told to sit next to Sora by the teacher "can every one open their writing books please and write with a black or blue pen only please" the teacher wrote Mr Smith on the board and then wrote what the subject under neither his name.

Sora looked shocked at what the subject was and then looked at Roxas for help and then looked at Riku's smirk "o just great I'm stuck here and doomed for life" he mumbled resting his head on he arms that leaned on the table.

"Now hopefully every one knows what sex Ed means?" the teacher looked around making sure everyone knew.

Sora looked at the teacher and glared _they were plotting it together to make sure I was stuck with this evil person next to me, soon he will take me and rape me I know it well I hope he is straight,_ he thought but then Sora widened his blue eyes, _o god please be straight please be straight I had enough problems with Axel maybe I'm sounding up myself nope I'm gonna go insane I have him sleeping in the same room. _He suddenly looked to Riku and saw him smirking, Sora pouted and looked at the teacher _I'm not going to live. _"ITS NOT FAIR…….." he looked at everyone and then laughed "I said that out loud didn't I?" he mumbled.

"It's not good to talk to your self and no I won't hurt you who would want you anyway." Riku said grinning at the cute glare look on Sora's childish face.

oooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

(A/N) Well that's chap one hehehe e rim writing this for fun so yer hehehe and I find these two the cutest couple ever giggles first story in agars almost two years hehehe I'm lazy hoped you like it


	2. Chap 2 Am i falling?

(A/N Hello all chap too o the can I be falling is sora, and _this is them thinking okie dokie _hope you like it )

Chapter 2 Can I be falling

The bell rang at 3.30pm, Sora picked his books up and walked out of the classroom he felt like he was been followed and then his mind went all funny on him and he started to think they were going to catch and do stuff to him, he shook his head to get it out and looked over his shoulder.

_What the hell does he want? And why is he following me? It's creepy. _"What do you want?" Sora gave the taller boy a childish glare and then had a blush creep across his face, but tried to shake it off.

"I do live in the same room, idiot" He walked passed Sora and smirked.

They had dinner and went to the rooms, but since it was around 5pm Sora had to drop something off at the library witch was were all the druggies always were waiting for a small skinny boy like Sora just have a bit of fun. The brunette dropped the books off and then looked outside to see if there were any out there, the cost was clear.

"O he looks like a cutie, doesn't he boys?" The taller and smelly boy walked up to Sora and grabbed his wrist pulling up against the wall.

"Hehehe you're right he is, hey little boy didn't your mummy tell you not to go anywhere alone" The older man chuckled, pushing Sora to the ground and made the younger teen hit his head against the wall.

"Ow, ummm you…. don't…. know…me I can hurt you so S-STAY BACK!" Sora held the back of his head and looked at the group that were surrounding him and spelt really bad. The picked him up by the wrist and threw Sora against the brick wall, and started to kick him.

"Hey, back off wanks!" The drunken boys turned and then got hit in the face pretty hard "Pick on your own size"

"Oi we allowed to pick on anyone we want, who are you anyway." the silver boy punched him in the face

"None of you're fucking bossiness, now leave the kid alone and pick on someone your own size!" He stood in front of Sora who was on the ground in a ball holding his stomach in pain. The brunette tried to get up but fell back down.

_Who does that Riku think he is I was doing fine I was going to surprise attack them but they just got me first. _Thinking to him self he tried once again to pull himself on his legs but the trembled in pain and feel back down.

"You're such a wimp." Riku picked the smaller teen up and ran to the room. He laid him on the bed and got a glass of water and a damp cloth to put on Sora's head.

"Why did you do that?" the cute teen mumbled, Riku put a damp cloth on Sora's forehead and then put the glass on Sora's bedside table.

"Do I need a reason to save you're ass" He looked at Sora and then picked some cream to put on he's burns that were on his wrist.

"You didn't have to I would of gotten myself out of there." Sora glared but then went back to holding his stomach.

"Now hold still wimp I have to clean you up" Riku smirked and put cream on Sora's burns and cleaned the scratches up. "You really know how to put you're self in danger." he gently put cream on the brunette's burns.

"O thanks no I don't put myself in danger I just was there at the wrong time!" turning around and ignoring Riku. "Why help a wimp like me anyway?" he tried to sound like he didn't care but he wanted to know why Riku would risk his life for him.

"Well you're a wimp and someone has to look after you, and to let everyone know that I saved you're ass" The silver haired boy smirked and went out to the lounge room which was just down a little hallway, and stayed on the lounge watching some T.V.

_He thinks he is so strong and so gorgeous if I could just show him that I can do better I would but yet…..why did he save me after putting me through misery and making me suffer that horrible sex ed class, why would he protect me??_ Sora rolled to his back and looked at the window which was just beside his bed trying to think why a guy like Riku would save a wimp like me.

Soon his eyelids got so heavy but tried to keep them open soon they closed and he feel asleep, his fringe hanging across his eyes, he childish face looking as cute as ever with his thin body laid out on the bed, Riku walked to the door to the bedroom and sow the brunette sleeping peaceful with no pain, a slight blush creped across his face he walked up to the younger boy and pulled the bed from out of Sora and put it over him and then moving a peace of his fringe out of Sora's eyes.

"You're a cute kid" he smiled and went to turn the T.V off and the light, he locked up and went to his bed that was just in front of the bedroom door.

11:15pm the alarm clock flashed on Sora's bedside table, a small light laid across Sora's peaceful face and he opened his eyes slowly and forgot that he feel asleep "Shit!" He Shoot up sitting in bed and looked around to see where he was. "Riku are you there??" He looked over at the bed beside him and saw Riku asleep with a book in his hand.

"Are you awake Riku?" the boy crawled out of his bed and sneaked to the older teens bed and looked closely at Riku's gorgeous face "Wow" his blue eyes were glued to the teens peaceful face. _He is really beautiful when he is asleep and not rude, _he thought while glaring at the god like figure sleeping soundless on the bed. "I'm straight but I would go bi for yo---" He covered his lips and then smiled at Riku taking his glasses off and the book out of his hand, and placed the two objects on the table beside Riku's bed, he tempted so much to kiss the older boy on the lips but he pulled away and walked to the door that was at the end of Riku's bed and walked to the only door in the hallway on the left which was to the bathroom, he had a shower and closed the sliding door in the lounge room that lead to the balcony and left to close the window that was between the two boy's bedside tables. He left his window open as he stared out to space wondering why he felt this way about Riku after all he was so rude to him.

_I don't think I could like him, he so up himself, but yet so beautiful………how could a guy be so beautiful and rude at the same time?_ He leaned his head on one hand and the other just hanging out of the window. _Maybe, no I couldn't, I wouldn't but. _ He shook his head, he laid down on his messed up bed, and fell asleep once again

Beep, Beep, Beep

"AHHHH!!" shooting staring at the alarm clock which said 6:40 "SHIT I SLEPT IN!!" he got up and hit the alarm button to stop it making an annoying noise.

He grabbed his cloths and took a quick shower, he walked down the small hall way seeing Riku on the lounge watching T.V, "What are you doing you have to go to class too you know!" Sora threw a pillow at the boys head and went to a tiny kitchen that was near the door exit, he grabbed a glass of water and put it in the sink, "Hurry up Riku school starts at 7!" he yelled walking around the bench to go to the front door.

"Thanks for the putting my stuff away last night you saved me doing it." The older boy smirked and stood up closing the curtains to the balcony; he grabbed his books and stood behind Sora waiting for the door to open.

"Do you have to stand behind me It's freaky!" Snapping he unlocked the door and left to room 2 to see if Axel and Roxas where awake of cores they would be. Pausing he realised what the older boy said to him in the room. "Rik-----" He searched for the older teen but he wasn't in sight. _ I hope he didn't know what I said but…. If he said it saved him doing it_ he paused again but with his hands on his mouth

"Hello Sora thanks for waiting for us……. Are you ok??" Roxas asked

"O um….yer I'm Fine thanks, is Axel coming too??" Sora peeked in the room looking for Axel.

"Yer, he woke up late so he is having a shower, wont you come in?" Roxas opened the door wider and it was exactly like Sora's and Riku's dormitory well all of them were the same, except floor one had their balconies on the ground.

"O thankyou" He walked in "Axel hurry up!" Sora yelled, the door opened Axel walked out with nothing covering him.

"I have to dry myself somehow don't rush me got it memorized." He walked back in the room and closed the door leaving the two younger teens red as a tomato.

The three rushed to their classes, Sora had history while Axel having maths with Roxas they went their separate ways. Sora bumped into a boy while running around the B block. "HEY WATCH IT!" rubbing his head he looked up and saw the angel from his room.

"R-Riku" he stood up "I'm sorry I didn't know it was y---"

"Shut up and stop apologizing" Riku pushed the smaller one and walked off leaving Sora shocked.

_Why is he always different he is nice then mean then so beautiful, wait no his and ugly Meany. _He thought while poking his tong out "SPLIT PERSONALITY" he thought a little to out load making the older by turn around and giving him a glare.

"Blah, blah, blah" the boy mumbled picking his books up.

All through history and English, Sora stared out the window pissed off but confused, he looked at the teacher who kept talking on and on about this stupid book, and then looked at the clock witch was 8:29am it was just one more minute to the bell for little lunch. Packing his stuff up he waited patiently for the bell, _god one minute isn't that long!_ He thought as the big hand slowly turned to eight thirty.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Everyone packed their stuff up and walked to the café down the path from B block. Sora caught up to Axel and Roxas at the café and sat down at a table under a sakura tree.

"How was your lesson Roxas and Axel?" he asked un rapping a chicken rap he got from the café.

"O well what can you say it was painful but to Axel it was funny!" glaring at Axel rubbing his head.

Axel chuckled "Who could know maths can be so entertaining with Roxas" He laughed with Roxas screaming at him then getting upset.

Sora looked around for the one he has been thinking of all morning, "Hey guys I have to get something from my room, Okie" walking off leaving the teens to their little argument. He walked to the elevator and walked own the hallway to his room and put his key in and turned it. He went to open the door but walked into it, "Ahhh you stupid door, I looked the stupid thing" hearing a sound from the room he unlocked it and went inside seeing Riku on the phone.

"I gotta go Aunt Kat" he hung up the phone and looked to Sora, who was in the kitchen.

"You're not meant to be on the phone till Saturday and Sunday." Sora said

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N hehehe I love this story because im doing it cause I have so many ideas hope you guys like it and remember im only doing this for fun I'll update soon)


	3. Chapr 3 You're such a hot MEANY!

(A/N) I'm hoping it's an okay chapter I'm sorry if it's not

_Reminder this is thinking hehehe thought I might say _this chapter has some scenes if you do not like yaoi please don't read and do not flame!!!

_**Chapter 3 you're such a hot Meany!!**_

Sora opened the sconed draw and pulled something out, Riku walked into the bedroom and looked at Sora with his head tilted "why only on Saturday and Sunday?" he questioned

"Because it a rule DUH stupid head" Sora closed the draw and plopped on the bed with the object in his hand. He looked at Riku's feet and studied his way up to his eyes and got stuck. "Where you awake last night?" he asked shaking his head

"what did you say something to me?" a silver lock feel in front of his beautiful crystal blue eyes that Sora gets lost when he looks into them.

"Ah no…..no I just wanted to know?" the boy put his hands between his legs and put his head down so that Riku couldn't see his blush that creped across Sora's face.

"yes I was" Riku smirked and walked over to the bed.

"You're so mean to me, you didn't even say sorry!" he frowned at the older boy who was sitting beside him.

"Huh? Me saying sorry I have done bull shit!" Riku ignored the adorable frown on Sora's face.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU'RE SO RUDE!" Sora ran off and left Riku and the book on the bed, he forgot all about the book, and left to finish his food with his friends at the café.

"What's this?" Riku picked up the book and flipped it over "Maths?" he opened it and read it _maybe I could say sorry bye doing his maths book_ he thought he picked up a pen and start to write

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,

Time passed quickly first art flied by with Sora ignored Riku all through art and then sex ed, then it was 5th period, Sora rushed up to get his maths homework that he left in the dormitory room, he picked it up and rushed back to maths.

"Sora can you sit there please" the teacher pointed to the chair, and Sora sat down.

He opened his book and the closed it again, looking up and rubbing his eyes, he opened his book to homework again. _Why is my homework done, I didn't even get the chance to do it because of that stupid Riku._ He paused _that's ass did my homework_ he glared at the wall _I don't need his help to do homework_. He look in the book and at the bottom on one of the pages said "I'm sorry" he kept reading it, it didn't seem like it was the truth but that was because he didn't believe, every time he read it he feel more in to thinking how much he was so beautiful and sweet. _He wrote this, he could have said it to me god it's not that hard. _

Ring, Ring, Ring

"O shit I thought all through class!" he grabbed the homework book but was stopped.

"Have you written the homework down?" the teacher asked

"O man do I have to" he looked at the teacher that nodded and then took his homework book and started to write, and left the class 5 mins after the bell.

Big lunch passed and then it was sport. All through sport staring at Riku, Sora thought that maybe he might not be straight but wasn't sure, Riku walked up to the brunette and sat next to him. "So how was maths?" the Boy smirked,

"Why did you do my homework, I could of done it!" Sora mumbled with a frown.

"Why not" The teacher called at Riku's name and Sora's after that.

"Now I want you to do something you feeling up to it" He asked the teens

"Yeah" Riku made sure Sora couldn't say anything

"Ok I want the lightest to go on the others back and the lightest has to flip off into the swimming pool ok" he said

"Yep ok teach" He turned to the shy smaller boy "You're the lightest" he pointed at Sora

"Hey why me you can't just decide!"

"Because you are smaller and skinner then me wimp" he went down on all fours and waited for Sora to stand up on his back

Sora walked behind Riku and put his hands on his hips to push him self up once he had his feet up he stood up and stabled himself, "I can't believe I'm doing this" Sora mumbled with a red face.

Riku pushed up from the ground letting Sora jump high up in the air, Sora spun around and twisted and then making a beautiful dive straight into the pool, the classmates cheered when Sora got out of the pool and stood next to Riku. "Wasn't so bad wimp" the boy whispered and walked of to sit down

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Finally, yippee" everyone cheered and left the swimming pool to get changed, Riku and Sora left to their room, when they got there Riku left straight for the shower leaving Sora making some snack in the small kitchen.

"Riku why are you so moody?" Sora said stuffing himself with ice cream.

The bathroom door opened "what do you mean moody?" Riku came out drying his hair.

"AHH put some clothes on or at least wrap a towel around you!" Sora looked away frowning but making sure Riku couldn't see him blushing.

"What we both guys, jezz Sora" Riku went to the bedroom sliding into some daggy silk pants that were black, and walked back out and posed "this better wimp" he asked grinning and walking off to the kitchen.

"Yes thankyou now I'm going to have a shower and take more time then you" He pocked his tongue out and stomped to the bathroom.

Knock, Knock

"Just a sec" Riku slammed the bathroom door open and opened the shower curtains "you have been in there longing then me it's been 10 min get your ass out here!" Riku left the boy who was nearly going to burst in to a tomato

"DON'T WALK IN LIKE THAT AGAIN PERVET!!" Sora put silver pants on that had monkeys on it.

Riku opened the door and scared the younger boy "hello" he looked at the boy, Sora walked out and sow Riku at the door.

"O hey Roxas what's wrong?" Sora pushed Riku away and stood in front of Roxas

"Well let's see I can't help it anymore I need to tell Axel how I feel!" he sighed

"Then tell him, it's not hard you just say I like you!"

"Right, um………………….What if he says he doesn't like me?" he whined

"Then just let him go" He waved to Roxas but was forced to move him to his room and knocked on the door for Roxas

"Who the hell is it"

"it's me Roxas" Sora pushed him close to the door

Axel opened the door up "Roxas you didn't have to knock you live here" Axel noticed something was up because normally Sora isn't with Roxas to go to the room.

"um… Axel I…." he blushed and mumbled the words I like you

"I didn't hear you" Axel said looking confused

"I" He looked at Sora for help "Err I'm sorry" he quickly added

"He likes you!" Sora glared at Roxas and looked at Axel.

"He does?" He looked at Sora

"O MY GOD he is right there ask him not me!" leaning against the wall waiting for them two to finish this so he could blast Riku.

" Do you Roxas?" he searched Roxas face

"y----yes I do"

Axel picked him up and kissed him on his pink lips "it's about time" Roxas blushed

"Wait you knew??" glaring at the older male

"Yeah Sora told me" Sora quickly looked at Axel

"Man did you have to tell him now I'm in for it!" Roxas tried to punch Sora but Axel was holding him tightly by his wrist.

"I have to go cya later" rushing down the hall and slamming the door open Sora rushed to his table and got his maths book out. Lying on the bed he started to do his homework. Riku walked in and stared at Sora, "I'm doing me homework" He spat

"Yeah I see that" Raising one eye brow he walked to his bed and got his glasses out and reading book out.

_Wow, Riku is actually really handsome with his glasses on why is he so, so beautiful? _Sora stared at the boy across from him

"What do I have chocolate on my face?" Riku smirked

"You are so up yourself you know that!" frowning

"O really am I is that why you said you would go bi for me??" smirking at the shocked boy

"You heard that??" blushing he looked away, Riku walked up and sat beside Sora who was lying down

"Yep I sure did, I'm not a light sleeper" smirking at the boy who stood up and stood in front of Riku.

"Why do you pick on me so much?" he quietly asked

"I don't pick on you, but your easy to annoy" smiling he stood in front of Sora and walked around making the boy blush even more then he was.

"hmph" Sora went back to working, He looked out his alarm which flashed 6:43pm _aww man its seems like hours well I'm finished now_ he thought packing his book and pen away he looked to older boy who was asleep or was he?

"You're awake aren't you?" Sora walked over to him and poked him "wake up and stop acting asleep" he pocked him again but then he decided to pull the glasses off his face and the book placing them on the table, he glanced at the handsome boy's lips and then saw his tanned chest, _I wonder if I could just have one kiss, well I've poked him twice and he hasn't waken up yet. _

He leaned over to the older boy's lips and kissed him, But then a hand came up and went through Sora's hair making the younger teen shiver, the other hand went around Sora's head making Sora have to put his hands near Riku's head to support him up, Sora was just above the older boys body Sora opened his eyes and pulled away, Riku opened his eyes and sow the brunette just above him. Sora sat on the older boy's stomach and looked down blushing.

"What's wrong Sora?" The boy pulled his arms behind him so he was resting on he elbows

"You were awake? Why do you pretend?" Sora asked

"I was asleep but when I'm touched I wake up" the older boy explained

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have I'm meant to be straight" a tear feel on Riku's bare chest making him shiver.

"You shouldn't be sorry, you know you can change your mind about been straight it's what you think you are" the boy wiped the tear from Sora's cheek and smiled

"Riku I don't want to say this but I think I like you" Sora whipped his eyes and looked back down not trying to make eye contact

"And I think I like you to Sora" He smirked at the younger teen who was on top.

"But it's only been 3 days!" he wined

"It's called love at first sight" Smiling Riku laid back down and Sora smiled back, he leaned down and kissed Riku on the lips again but then making the older boy slip a tongue in and pushing Sora on the bottom making sure he was in the lead.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

Riku turned and put his arm over his head

"Riku can you turn that off" a voice said beside Riku

"Aww why me" Riku slowly lifted his body and leaned over to turn the alarm off. He plopped back in bed and looked to the wall were Sora was curled up.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Riku frowned and crawled to Sora but before he could he started to slip out of the bed he grabbed Sora's wrist pulling him and the blanket down to the ground with Riku on the bottom, Riku rubbed his head and looked at Sora who was glaring out Riku.

"You woke me up!" Sora got off Riku and sat cross legged on the floor "And I'm NOT cute!"

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" Sora walked slowly to the door looking at it like it was contaminated.

"Room inspector"

"Um just a second" Sora rushed to the room and tried cleaning and getting dressed at the same time.

"What are you doing Sora??" Tilted his head puzzled in Sora's acting

"The room inspector is here we need to clean and be dressed idiot!"

"O for fuc—" Riku saw the door open, and rushed to the bathroom with clothes in hand.

The inspector was in the house looking around to find the boys; Sora popped his head around the corner and smiled sheepishly.

"H-hi inspector" he stood in the hall way knocking on the bathroom door putting a fake smile on he slammed his fist down on the door but this time the door opened, Riku quickly doge the punch and glared at Sora.

The inspector was finally over, Riku who was lying on the lounge with his hand over his eyes and Sora who sat in the door way so no one could get it, both sighing they looked at each other and realised what the had done that night.

"Um Riku…………I err" staring at the boy that wasn't even listing he got up and stomped across to the godlike figure slapping Riku

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Grabbing a pillow and hiding behind it waiting Riku to hurt him.

He threw the pillow away and pined Sora down on the lounge, "Why do you like me?" laying there Riku looked at Sora strangely

"Err Well lets see, you're….cute" tilting his head wondering if that's what Sora wanted to hear.

"Is that it!!?... God your so, so damn hot and you think you can do what ever and get away with CUTE!" trying to escape from under Riku he frowned "you could at least move so I can stomp off" the boy kept frowning and then looked away in a humph.

"I'm sorry I don't really know what to say when it comes to that or any other emotions" looking down he sat in a clear area next to Sora's chest keeping his legs over Sora.

"Wa-what do you mean DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!???"

"Well ever since my parents died when I was four and my brother beaten me up till he died I've had trouble dealing with nice and been soft" smirking at the child he grabbed a pillow and hit Sora with it "Meaning I'm allowed to do what I want wimp!" Riku was on his knees that were both sides of Sora's body and had an evil chuckle.

"What's going on in here Sora? Don't hurt him!" The kid at the door ran over pulling on Riku trying to get him off Sora.

"GET OFF YOU'RE HURTING HIM" he fell on his butt but stopped Riku.

"Roxas what's up, He wasn't hurting me anyway I was just about to kill him" Sora glared poking his tongue out

"O he wasn't???... sorry I thought he was, anyway I came to say we have to go on that camp remember and the buss is about to leave!" Roxas ran out catching up with Axel.

"O man I forgot least I packed our bags come on Riku we are going to be late!" he jumped up and pulled Riku up from the lounge well tried, but he feel back on Riku "Riku we don't have time for this we spend a whole WEEK together 4 in a cabin only LET GO AND HURRY" Struggling Riku let go and followed to get his stuff for the camp he liked the idea of a week tormenting Sora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Yeah sorry Im not really good at story's you see this is my first yaoi and I've had the idea for soooooooooo long so yeah sorry about it been so stupid '


End file.
